


(Podfic) Trapped

by Seaneta, ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Hannibal Lecter, But Will isn't having it, But written semi-seriously, Community: hannibalkink, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal tries to calm Will down, Kink Meme, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trapped, Urination, Will Figures It Out, Will Graham Knows, Will throws Hannibal's books, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaneta/pseuds/Seaneta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: “Do you want to talk about what you found?”“Your murder doodles?” Will was mockingly oblivious, pointing a thumb toward the cluster of sheets. “Did you want me to find them?”Hannibal, though calm, let a prominent frown grace his features. He gestured to the mess throughout his office. “Not particularly. No.”ORWill Graham is having a bad day. It only gets worse when he finds out his good friend is the Chesapeake Ripper. Panicked, he barricades himself in Hannibal Lecter’s office library.





	(Podfic) Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238790) by [Seaneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaneta/pseuds/Seaneta). 



> Hello lovelies! I just want to give a little heads up that there is a little music in this one, but it is only at the very beginning and the end. If that really bothers anyone I can def make a speaking only version, just leave me a comment and let me know!
> 
> Thanks a million times to Seaneta for letting me podfic this wonderful story! Don't forget to leave love on the original story!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ulr67avv5sqndd1/Trapped.mp3) | **Size:** 40.08 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:31

Soundcloud:


End file.
